Flashback
by Sends
Summary: Awalnya ia adalah seorang gadis yang ceria. Namun segala kepahitan hidupnya merubah kepribadiannya. Akankah ia memperoleh kebahagiaan?


Disclimer: Yoshihiro Togashi

Title: Flashback

Story by: Sends

Genre: Romance

Rated: T

Warning: Gaje, Abal, Typo(s),OOC

Kepala gadis itu terasa berdenyut-denyut. Ingin rasanya ia membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding agar ia tidak lagi merasakan pening di kepalanya. Gadis berambut ungu itu mengambil obat sakit kepala yang berada di sebelah kanannya kemudian memasukkannya dengan segera ke dalam mulutnya. Ia meraih botol minumnya kemudian meneguk air itu bersama obat sakit kepalanya. Pelan-pelan gadis itu membaringkan dirinya ke ranjang berukuran king size miliknya.

Machi-nama gadis itu-kembali teringat akan tugas-tugasnya yang masih menumpuk. Menjadi guru menjahit di sebuah sekolah ternama memang cukup berat untuknya. Di tambah lagi dengan kedatangan guru olahraga baru yang menyebalkan dan dengan setia mengganggu ketenangannya. Rasanya tidak ada lagi tempat di dunia di mana ia dapat menikmati hari-harinya dengan tenang. Gadis itu tiba-tiba merasakan getaran ponselnya. Ia membuka pesan masuknya dan membaca pesan barunya. Dengan malas, gadis itu membalas pesan singkatnya.

TING TONG!

Gadis itu tersentak kaget. Dengan langkah gontai ia berjalan untuk membuka pintu apartemennya. Rasa kesal kembali ia rasakan ketika melihat seseorang yang tengah berdiri di depan apartemennya.

"Hai, Machi."

"Kenapa kau cepat sekali? Bukankah kau baru saja mengirimkan pesan padaku?" Tanya Machi sinis.

"Oh, aku mengirimkan pesan itu ketika aku sudah berdiri di depan pintu apartemenmu ini," Jawab pemuda itu santai.

Machi mempersilahkan pemuda berambut kemerahan itu masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Sungguh, gadis itu sudah bosan melihat wajah pemuda itu hari ini. Terkadang Machi bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Apakah pekerjaan seorang guru olahraga terlalu sedikit sehingga pemuda bernama Hisoka itu bisa mengirimkan pesan singkat di setiap waktu untuknya? Machi melihat pemuda itu langsung menyimpan belanjaannya di meja makan kemudian mengacak-acak dapurnya.

"Tidak bisakah kau bertingkah laku baik dan sopan tiap kali kau datang ke rumahku?" Tanya Machi, "Kita baru kenal selama tiga minggu dan kau sudah bertingkah seakan-akan kita sudah berteman sejak kecil."

Pemuda bernama Hisoka itu membalikkan badannya kemudian memandang Machi, "Tidak. Kata sopan kepada calon istri tidak pernah ada di dalam kamusku."

"Sejak kapan aku menjadi calon istrimu?" Tanya Machi dengan geram. Kepalanya terasa lebih berat sekarang. Andai saja dia bisa mengusir pemuda joker ini segera dari rumahnya. Sayang sekali pemuda abnormal yang sedang mengacak-acak dapurnya ini pasti memiliki seribu satu alasan agar Machi tidak mengusirnya.

"Lebih baik kau beristirahat. Kepalamu masih sakit, bukan?"

Machi terkejut. Dari mana pemuda itu mengetahuinya? Gadis itu tidak membalas perkataan pemuda itu sama sekali. Ia berjalan meninggalkan dapurnya kemudian duduk di sofa. Telinganya dapat mendengar bunyi benturan kecil antara panci-panci miliknya. Mungkin pemuda joker itu mencoba untuk memasak sesuatu. Gadis itu bangkit berdiri kemudian mengambil kantongan besar berisi hasil-hasil karya kelas menjahit senior hari ini. Gadis itu menilai hasil-hasil karya itu sambil menyandarkan dirinya ke sofa. Untung saja obatnya sepertinya mulai bereaksi, sehingga ia tidak merasa menderita seperti tadi.

Matanya sudah mulai terasa perih setelah beberapa lama memeriksa jahitan demi jahitan yang di buat oleh murid-muridnya. Gadis itu menuliskan penilaiannya pada buku nilai kemudian berpikir sejenak. Menjadi seorang guru bukanlah cita-citanya, bahkan ia tidak pernah sekalipun membayangkan dirinya akan menjadi guru. Namun, entah mengapa sekarang ia bisa menjadi guru seperti sekarang ini. Lamunan gadis itu buyar ketika ia mencium aroma masakan.

"Apa kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Hisoka sambil membawa semangkuk sup kentang hangat beserta segelas jus tomat, "Kau harus meminum jus ini. Aku tahu kau tidak mungkin memiliki persediaan tomat di rumahmu, makanya aku membelinya tadi."

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku tidak suka tomat, dan aku tidak tidur."

Pemuda itu menatap sang gadis lembut kemudian duduk di sampingnya, "Jus tomat baik untukmu, terutama saat kau sedang sakit kepala seperti ini. Aku tidak akan mungkin membiarkan calon istriku menderita karena sakit kepala."

"Sudah aku katakan aku bukan calon istrimu!" Ketus Machi. Gadis itu mengambil sup kentang kemudian mencicipinya sedikit.

Hisoka menatap Machi lama. Rasanya ia tidak pernah bosan memandangi gadis itu. Semakin gadis itu berusaha menghindarinya, semakin ia tertarik untuk terus mendekat padanya. Bagi Hisoka, Machilah gadis pertama yang benar-benar membuatnya penasaran. "Jadi, apa kau mau menemaniku Sabtu nanti?"

"Sabtu?"

"Itu hari ulang tahunku."

-OoO-

"Kalian tidak perlu tahu," Jawab Machi dengan sebal. Gadis itu menatap beberapa orang muridnya yang sedang berkutat dengan berbagai jenis kain, jarum, dan benang. Sesekali ia tersenyum melihat wajah-wajah serius muridnya.

"Kalau kami bisa menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan ini sebelum tenggat waktu, apa sensei mau menceritakannya pada kami?"

Machi menghembuskan nafasnya berat, "Sayang sekali, sensei tidak ingin menceritakan masa lalu sensei pada kalian. Menurutku itu terlalu kelam untuk di pahami oleh anak-anak baik seperti kalian."

Beberapa murid tampak tersenyum, "Kalau begitu, maukah sensei menceritakan masa kini? Maksud kami, tentang sensei Hisoka. Apa kalian memang menjalin suatu hubungan khusus?"

"Tidak. Jangan sekalipun mempercayai kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut joker aneh itu."

"Sensei, sebenarnya kami hanya iseng saja. Jangan di masukkan ke dalam hati. Sebelum sensei memasukkannya ke dalam hati, kami hanya ingin menyampaikan kalau sensei Hisoka memanggil sensei," Kata salah satu murid sambil terkikik geli.

Machi membalikkan badannya kemudian melihat sesosok pemuda bertubuh atletis sedang tersenyum kepadanya. Tiba-tiba saja kepalanya terasa berat dan perutnya terasa mual. Ternyata rasa tidak suka yang berlebihan memang bisa mengganggu kesehatan seseorang. Gadis itu meninggalkan murid-muridnya sebentar kemudian berjalan meninggalkan ruangan. Ia menutup pintu pelan kemudian bersandar pada pintu. Terlihat dengan jelas rasa tidak suka dari sorotan matanya.

"Ada apa lagi? Kau mengganggu kelas ketigaku hari ini."

Pemuda itu memerangkap Machi dengan kedua tangannya, "Aku akan mengantarmu pulang hari ini. Jangan pulang sendirian. Kalau kau berani melakukannya, kau mungkin tidak akan bisa lagi melihat matahari pagi besok."

"Aku tidak mau. Terima kasih, dan aku sama sekali tidak takut dengan ancamanmu itu. Bagiku hidup itu anugerah namun mati juga bukan pilihan yang terlalu buruk," Balas Machi ketus sambil menepiskan kedua tangan Hisoka. Gadis itu berkata sebelum ia kembali memasuki ruangannya, "Tapi, sekali lagi terima kasih atas tawaranmu."

Machi mengawasi murid-muridnya yang sedang menyelesaikan jahitan-jahitan mereka. Waktu terasa berjalan dengan sangat cepat. Bel berbunyi, dan murid-murid berlari berhamburan meninggalkan kelas. Machi merapikan peralatan-peralatannya kemudian berjalan meninggalkan ruangannya. Tubuhnya sudah terasa lelah, dan ia ingin secepatnya tiba di rumah. Gadis itu berjalan meninggalkan gedung sekolah sendirian.

Gadis itu memandang langit yang mulai kemerahan. Berbagai kejadian masa lalu kembali teringat. Hari-hari yang begitu bahagia. Sayang sekali semua itu sudah berlalu, dan kini ia harus menghadapi kenyataan bahwa kebahagiaan tidak lagi berada di pihaknya. Terkadang ia berpikir, apakah Tuhan masih bersedia memberikannya kesempatan untuk merasakan kebahagiaan? Matanya memandang bangku taman yang tampak bersinar di timpa cahaya matahari sore. Kembali ia mengingat kejadian itu. Gadis itu pernah duduk di bangku taman yang sama bersama seseorang yang paling ia cintai. Memandang langit yang kemerahan sambil bercanda tawa.

Machi menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia berusaha menyingkirkan semua pemikirannya akan masa lalu. Sekarang semuanya telah hilang. Tidak akan pernah ada lagi Machi yang dulu. Machi yang bersahabat, dan murah senyum. Semuanya tidak akan pernah ada lagi. Gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya cepat, secepat ia ingin ingatan-ingatan masa lalunya berlalu.

Machi mempercepat langkah kakinya ketika ia merasakan seseorang mengikutinya dari belakang. Gadis itu mempercepat langkahnya. Ia mendengar derap langkah kaki orang yang ada di belakangnya juga ikut mempercepat langkah. Jantungnya mulai berdebar kencang, rasa takut menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya. Teriakan gadis itu pecah ketika ia merasakan cengkrama kuat di pergelangan tangannya.

"Tidak! Lepaskan aku!"

-OoO-

Machi melirik Hisoka yang duduk di sampingnya sambil memegangi peralatan-peralatan olahraga baru. Sejak tadi pemuda itu hanya terdiam dan tidak menjelaskan apapun. Kenapa? Akhirnya Machi berdeham dan mulai berbicara, "Jadi, itu peralatan baru untuk kelas memanah?"

Hisoka menatap Machi sambil tersenyum lembut, "Ya, dan kau pasti akan suka dengan olahraga ini."

Machi menggangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun. Ia melirik jam tangannya dan melirik angka kecil yang berada di sudut jamnya. 'Tanggal 5 Juni' Batin Machi. Ia teringat dengan janjinya Sabtu besok dengan Hisoka.

"Hei, Machi. Apa tidak ada yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku?" Tanya Hisoka, "Misalnya, apa yang aku inginkan untuk ulang tahunku besok, atau mengapa aku bisa tiba-tiba muncul di belakangmu."

"Iya. Kenapa kau bisa tiba-tiba muncul?"

"Aku menunggumu di gerbang sekolah tadi. Tapi menurut beberapa murid, kau sudah pulang. Setelah berjalan beberapa saat aku melihat gadis cantik memandangi bangku taman. Aku memutuskan untuk mengikuti gadis itu. Untung saja aku mengikuti instingku. Kalau tidak sesuatu yang buruk pasti sudah menimpa calon istriku tadi."

Machi tersenyum tipis, "Terima kasih sudah menolongku tadi. Tapi sepertinya kau tidak perlu memukuli pencopet tadi dengan peralatan memanahmu, dan untuk kesekian kalinya aku bukan calon istrimu," Kata Machi sambil berusaha mengecilkan volume suaranya mengingat mereka sekarang sedang berada di atas bus.

"Aku hanya berusaha membuat perhitungan bagi orang itu. Itu salahnya sendiri karena dengan berani menyentuh calon istriku."

Machi menghembuskan nafas berat. Rasanya ia akan semakin membuat Hisoka senang apabila ia kembali mengulang kata 'Aku bukan calon istrimu.' Gadis itu memutuskan untuk diam kemudian memandang ke luar. Cahaya-cahaya lampu dari gedung di malam hari memang selalu tampak indah. Machi meletakkan tangan kanannya di kaca. Ia memandang tangannya sendiri. Tangannya seakan-akan dapat menggapai cahaya yang indah itu. Gadis itu melamun, mengingat kejadian-kejadian masa lalunya. Andai saja ia benar-benar dapat menggapai cahaya itu menggunakan tangannya sendiri. Gadis itu memindahkan tangannya kemudian mengepalakan kedua tangannya di atas lututnya.

"Kau ingat ulang tahunku besok, bukan? Aku ingin hadiah darimu."

"Kau sudah bukan anak-anak lagi. Hadiah apa yang kau inginkan?"

Hisoka tersenyum, "Aku akan menunggu kejutan darimu besok. Oh iya, aku akan menjemputmu jam sembilan pagi, jadi pastikan kau tidak terlambat."

-OoO-

Machi memandangi Hisoka yang dengan bersemangat membuka kado darinya. Gadis itu tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah laku Hisoka yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan kelakuan anak berusia lima tahun. Pemuda itu memandangi kotak persegi panjang berwarna hitam di balik bungkusan berwarna-warni itu. Ia memperhatikan kotak itu penuh selidik. Pelan-pelan tangan pemuda itu membuka penutup kotak dan mengeluarkan isinya.

"Jam tangan? Kenapa kau berpikir untuk memberikan jam ini untukku?" Tanya Hisoka sambil berusaha memasang jam itu di tangannya, "Apa kau bermaksud bahwa kau mau menyerahkan sisa waktumu hanya untukku?"

Machi menggeleng pelan, "Tidak, aku sama sekali tidak berpikir apapun ketika memilih hadiah itu untukmu. Satu hal yang pasti, aku tahu kalau jam tangan itu akan cocok untukmu."

Hisoka memandang jam tangan hitam pemberian Machi. Seulas senyum terukir di wajahnya. "Ayo berangkat."

Pemuda bertubuh atletis itu menarik tangan Machi pelan. Beberapa kali gadis itu mencoba untuk melepaskan kaitan tangannya dengan Hisoka, namun sayang Hisoka memegangi tangannya dengan kuat sehingga ia tidak dapat melepaskannya. Gadis itu mendesah pelan, berharap pemuda itu dapat berbaik hati dan membiarkannya berjalan sendiri. Machi mendongakkan kepalanya memandang pemuda itu. Andai saja gadis itu tidak melihat rona merah tipis di wajah sang pemuda, Ia pasti sudah akan membentak Hisoka untuk melepaskan kaitan tangan mereka.

"Jadi di mana mobil merahmu itu?" Tanya Machi ketika Hisoka menyodorkan helm kepadanya.

"Di tempat servis," Jawab Hisoka ramah. Pemuda itu melihat ekspresi Machi yang tampak curiga, "Baiklah, aku berbohong. Sebenarnya akan lebih menyenangkan kalau menggunakan motor. Kau tahu itu, bukan? Mungkin sesekali kau bisa memelukku dari belakang kalau kau mau."

"Cih. Jangan pernah berharap aku mau memelukmu."

Machi memakai helm itu kemudian naik ke atas motor sport berwarna merah milik Hisoka. Pemuda itu menghidupkan mesin kemudian berlalu meninggalkan apartemen Machi. Gadis itu merasakan angin membelai wajahnya dengan lembut. Pelan-pelan ia merasakan kecepatan motor itu bertambah, hal itu memaksanya untuk berpegangan lebih erat kepada pemuda itu. Machi melihat ke sekelilingnya. Semuanya tampak berlalu dengan sangat cepat. Gadis itu menatap punggung sang pemuda lalu mempererat pegangannya.

"Kau benar-benar menyukai warna merah. Bukan begitu, Hisoka?"

"Mungkin seperti itu," Balas pemuda itu singkat.

Machi kembali terdiam. Rasanya ia terlalu membenci perasaannya sekarang. Menyebalkan sekali! De Javu yang di bawa oleh pemuda ini hampir saja membuat air matanya tumpah. Untung saja gadis itu dapat mengendalikan dirinya sehingga ia dapat membendung semua kesedihannya. Machi merasakan kecepatan motor mereka berkurang, dan kemudian berhenti. Ia turun kemudian melepaskan helmnya.

"Kita ada di mana?" Tanya gadis itu sambil memandangi sekitar. Pandangannya tetap tajam dan penuh selidik.

"Ini adalah restoran yang baru di buka beberapa minggu yang lalu. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Gadis itu menganggukkan kepalanya, "Lumayan, kalau di lihat dari basement ini. Sebaiknya kau meminta pendapatku kalau kita sudah masuk kedalam."

Pemuda itu menggenggam tangan sang gadis dengan lembut. Kembali Machi merasakan perasaan itu. Perasaan tertekan yang teramat sangat. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia membendung air matanya. Ini bukan saatnya menangis. Kata gadis itu mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Luar biasa," Kata Machi ketika melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke restoran itu. Ia memandang pencahayaan dan dekorasi restoran itu sampai ke detil-detilnya. Penempatan meja kursi, hingga penempatan panggung, semuanya amat sempurna! Tidak dapat ia pungkiri, perancang restoran itu pastilah seorang yang sangat hebat. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Hisoka?"

"Sempurna," Balas pemuda itu. Ia menarik kursi dan mempersilahkan gadis itu duduk. "Dan kau adalah faktor utama kesempurnaan itu."

Hisoka memanggil seorang pelayan kemudian membisikkan sesuatu ketelinga pelayan tersebut. Pelayan itu mengangguk dan pergi dengan senyuman. Tidak berapa lama kemudian, salah seorang pelayan menghampiri mereka dengan membawa pesanan.

"Minestrone. Sesuai pesanan anda," Kata pelayan itu sambil menyajikan dua mangkuk sup hangat. Pelayan itu tersenyum ramah, "Anda belum memesan minuman apapun, tuan Hisoka. Bisakah anda menyebutkan pesanan anda?"

"Espresso dan tolong secangkir teh lemon hangat untuk gadis ini."

Machi melihat pelayan itu berjalan meninggalkan mereka, "Hisoka, apa kau sudah membuat perjanjian sebelumnya?"

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah memesan makanan yang baik untuk kesehatanmu. Sebaiknya kau memperhatikan pola makanmu sendiri."

"Maaf. Aku memang agak sibuk belakangan ini."

Hisoka menatap Machi cukup lama. Ia memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik gadis itu. Baginya, Machi sangatlah anggun. Cara gadis itu memegang sendok, cara duduknya, maupun caranya menatap Hisoka. Segalanya terasa benar ketika Machi yang melakukannya. Hisoka berusaha menenangkan dirinya kemudian menunduk dan memperhatikan supnya. Pemuda itu mulai menyendokkan sup itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"Permisi tuan, silahkan menikmati Gebackene Maultaschen kami."

Hisoka memandang pelayan itu, "Terima kasih."

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka hingga akhirnya Hisoka mulai angkat bicara, "Maukah kau berbagi kisah denganku? Misalnya bagaimana tipe pria yang kau sukai, atau bagaimana kisah cintamu dulu?"

"Tidak ada yang menarik dengan kisah cintaku dulu. Aku sendiri bahkan sudah lupa apa itu cinta."

"Kalau begitu, mari kita membicarakan tentang apa yang kau sukai."

"Hn, aku suka musik, aku suka menjahit, aku suka hujan, bintang, langit mendung, dan aku suka merpati. Mungkin terdengar sedikit aneh, tapi ketika melihat hujan dan langit mendung aku bisa menjadi sedikit terhibur. Seakan-akan seseorang yang entah siapa dapat mengerti dengan perasaanku di ujung dunia sana."

"Itu tidak aneh. Sama sekali tidak."

Hisoka baru saja bermaksud untuk melanjutkan makannya. Tiba-tiba saja ia melihat perubahan ekspresi Machi. Gadis itu membelalak sempurna. Hisoka mengikuti arah pandang gadis itu. Ia membalikkan badannya. Ia melihat seorang pemuda dewasa yang usianya kira-kira berselisih empat tahun dari Machi. Pemuda itu menatap Machi dengan tatapan terkejut. Hal itu membuat perubahan suasana yang drastis.

"Ma-machi?" Kata pemuda itu dengan sedikit ragu. Suaranya terdengar bergetar.

Machi segera bangkit berdiri kemudian menarik tangan Hisoka, "Hisoka, aku sudah benar-benar kenyang sekarang. Bisakah kita meninggalkan tempat ini?"

Seakan mengerti dengan suasana yang semakin memburuk, Hisoka segera berdiri dan meninggalkan tempat itu. Pemuda itu melihat Machi tersenyum lirih kepada pemuda itu kemudian berlalu dari hadapannya. Tangan Machi menggenggam kuat tangan Hisoka. Pemuda itu dapat merasakan tangan Machi bergetar. Pemuda itu melihat si pemilik restoran yang sepertinya mengenal Machi berlari keluar.

"Tinggalkan tempat ini sekarang, Hisoka!"

Pemuda itu segera meninggalkan tempat itu. Lidahnya terasa kelu. Tidak satupun kata-kata keluar dari mulutnya. Satu hal yang pasti, ada sesuatu yang terjadi antara Machi dan pemilik restoran itu. Lamunan Hisoka terbuyarkan ketika ia merasakan pelukan hangat dari arah belakangnya. Hisoka tetap terdiam. Ia mulai merasakan punggungnya mulai basah. Hisoka meyakini air yang membasahi punggungnya adalah air mata setelah ia merasakan isakan-isakan Machi.

"Aku tidak akan menghentikan motor ini sampai kau selesai menceritakan semuanya, Machi."

Gadis itu masih terisak, "Nama pemuda itu adalah Kuroro Lucifer."

-OoO-

Flashback:

"Kurapika, perkenalkan. Pemuda ini bernama Kuroro," Kata gadis riang itu sambil menggandeng tangan si pemuda. Beberapa kali gadis itu menatap kekasih dan sahabatnya bergantian. "Dia tampan bukan?"

Kuroro tersenyum simpul. Di balik rasa senangnya, ia juga merasakan sedikit rasa malu dan canggung apabila di puji di depan umum seperti ini. Ia menjulurkan tangannya kedepan seraya memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sedikit formal, "Perkenalkan, namaku Kuroro Lucifer. Senang bertemu denganmu."

"Kau tidak perlu berbicara seformal itu. Aku akan memperlakukanmu sama seperti aku memperlakukan Machi, jadi kau tidak perlu seperti ini lagi. Perkenalkan, namaku Kurapika."

Pemuda bernama Kuroro itu menatap Kurapika kemudian tersenyum, "Maafkan aku, sebelumnya aku sudah membuat janji terlebih dahulu dengan gadis ceroboh ini. Lain kali kita harus bertemu lagi, selamat tinggal. Sampai ketemu di lain waktu."

Machi mengikuti langkah Kuroro meninggalkan Kurapika di kantin itu. Gadis berambut ungu itu memeluk lengan kekasihnya erat, seakan ia tidak ingin melepaskannya. Senyuman manis terukir di wajah cantiknya. Hidupnya terasa sempurna bersama dengan pemuda itu. Ia teringat akan perkataan ibunya yang mengatakan bahwa masa SMA adalah masa-masa yang paling indah. Machi mendongakkan kepalanya memandangi Kuroro kekasihnya. Pemuda yang berusia beberapa tahun lebih tua dari Machi itu terlihat sangat tampan dan berwibawa. Mungkin, itulah kelebihan dari anak kuliahan. Selalu akan tampak menakjubkan. Seakan tersadar bahwa dirinya sedang diamati, Kuroro membalas tatapan Machi.

"Ada apa? Apa ada yang aneh dengan wajahku?" Tanya pemuda itu sambil mengelus-elus wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan.

Machi tersenyum senang, "Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya saja hari ini kau terlihat sangat tampan."

Kuroro membuka pintu mobil kemudian mempersilahkan Machi untuk masuk. Ia berjalan memutar kemudian duduk di bangku pengemudi. Pemuda itu melirik sang gadis sekilas kemudian menghidupkan mesin mobilnya. "Kemana tuan putriku ini mau menghabiskan malam minggunya? Apa di kafe? Atau kau mau menghabiskan malam minggumu di apartemenku?"

Machi mengerucutkan bibirnya kemudian memukul pelan lengan Kuroro, "Jangan aneh-aneh. Itu hal tabu bila di lakukan sebelum menikah."

"Jadi, kita harus menikah secepatnya? Baiklah aku akan melamarmu setelah kau menyelesaikan SMAmu. Setelah menikah kau bisa melanjutkan kuliahmu kalau memang kau mau."

"Kalau begitu aku akan belajar sebaik-baiknya. Setelah itu kita bisa segera menikah dan memiliki banyak anak."

Kuroro mengelus puncak kepala Machi dengan lembut. Pemuda itu tersenyum kemudian memarkirkan mobilnya di sebuah taman kota yang cukup besar yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolah Machi, "Ayo turun."

Machi mengikuti langkah Kuroro. Pemuda itu mengajaknya duduk di sebuah bangku taman yang bisa memuat empat orang. Gadis itu duduk di sudut kiri bangku. Pemuda itu berlari meninggalkan sang gadis sambil memberikan kode agar kekasihnya tetap menunggu di sana. Mata Machi menerawang jauh. Ia mengingat setiap kejadian yang sudah pernah ia lalui bersama Kuroro, cinta pertamanya. 'Akankah kau juga yang akan menjadi cinta terakhirku, Kuroro?' Pikir Machi.

"Hei, kenapa kau melamun?" Kata Kuroro membuyarkan lamunan Machi. Pemuda itu memberikan es krim dengan rasa vanila kepada gadis itu.

"Terima kasih, Kuroro."

Machi membuka bungkusan es krim itu kemudian bergegas menghabiskannya sebelum es itu meleleh.

"Kau tidak mau membagi es krim itu denganku?" Tanya Kuroro sambil membaringkan dirinya di pangkuan Machi.

Machi tersenyum kemudian menyuapkan sesendok es krim kepada Kuroro. Mereka terdiam sejenak kemudian tertawa secara bersama-sama. Kuroro mengalihkan pandangannya kepada bangunan setengah jadi yang berada tidak jauh dari hadapan mereka, "Kau lihat bangunan itu? Katanya di sana akan di dirikan sebuah sekolah besar. Suatu saat nanti, mungkin anak kita juga akan bersekolah di sana."

Wajah gadis itu tersipu malu, "Kau jangan berpikiran terlalu jauh dulu, Kuroro."

End Flashback. . . .

-OoO-

Hisoka mendengarkan kisah itu dengan seksama. Dari kisah yang di tuturkan oleh Machi, Hisoka dapat mengambil kesimpulan bahwa gadis itu adalah seorang gadis ceria dan hangat. Tapi, kini gadis itu sudah berubah. Dalam hati, pemuda itu semakin tertantang untuk mengubahkan gadis itu kembali kesedia kala. Namun, sedikit sulit baginya tanpa mengetahui informasi yang lebih banyak lagi. Ia tidak ingin gadis yang rapuh itu semakin terluka.

"Jadi, kalian berpisah?" Tanya Hisoka.

"Ya. Kami berpisah. Ketika aku lulus, Kuroro memang melamar seorang gadis, dan gadis itu bukan aku! Gadis itu adalah Kurapika, sahabatku sendiri!" Tutur Machi sambil terisak-isak, "Seharusnya aku tidak terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari sandiwara mereka lebih awal! Dan aku sangat bodoh karena telah mempertemukan mereka!"

Hisoka tetap diam. Apapun yang ia katakan sekarang tidak akan merubah keadaan. Kejadian lalu yang menjadi kenangan pahit Machi tidak akan pernah sirna. Pemuda itu merasakan pelukan Machi semakin erat. Ia melirik jam tangannya sekilas. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga sore. Pemuda itu sedikit terkejut. Selama itukah mereka berjalan tak tentu arah seperti ini? Hisoka memutar haluan mereka. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah ide melintas di kepalanya. Pemuda itu tersenyum lembut kemudian mempercepat laju motor mereka.

Hisoka memarkirkan motornya di sebuah taman koto yang cukup besar. Ia menarik tangan Machi kemudian mengajaknya duduk di sebuah bangku taman, "Ikut aku."

Wajah gadis itu masih sembab. Isakan-isakan kecil masih terdengar di telinga Hisoka. Gadis itu menatap taman itu dengan tatapan sendu, "Kenapa kau membawaku ke sini Hisoka? Apa kau mau membuatku semakin sedih?"

Pemuda itu menghentikan langkahnya kemudian menatap Machi lekat-lekat, "Kau tidak bisa menghilangkan kenangan itu?"

Machi menggeleng.

"Begitu juga dengan aku. Yang ingin aku lakukan sekarang adalah mengubah kenangan pahitmu itu menjadi kenangan indah," Pemuda itu mendekatkan dirinya pelan-pelan. Dengan sangat hati-hati ia mulai mendekap gadis itu. Di luar dugaan, gadis itu sama sekali tidak menolak. Machi malah memeluk Hisoka dengan kuat. Tangisnya kembali pecah. "Bersama, kita akan melangkah menuju hari esok yang lebih indah. Aku janji."

Pemuda itu menjauhkan dirinya kemudian menarik perlahan tangan gadis itu. Ia membawa gadis itu unduk duduk di sebelah kiri bangku. Hisoka menunduk kemudian menghapus air mata Machi, "Aku akan pergi sebentar. Setelah aku kembali nanti, aku tidak ingin melihat air mata di wajah cantikmu. Kau benar-benar ingin melupakan masa lalumu bukan? Aku akan membantumu."

Hisoka berdiri kemudian mengecup puncak kepala gadis itu. Pemuda itu berlari cepat meninggalkan sang gadis. Ia membeli dua buah es krim vanila kemudian kembali ke taman. Ia sedikit terkejut melihat Machi tersenyum kepadanya. Ia benar-benar menghargai senyuman itu, walaupun senyum yang di berikan gadis itu adalah senyum yang di paksakan. Pemuda itu memberikan es krim itu kepada Machi, kemudian ia membaringkan dirinya di pangkuan Machi. Ia memperhatikan ekspresi gadis itu dari bawah. Jejak-jejak air mata yang telah mengering masih dapat terlihat.

"Terima kasih Hisoka," Kata gadis itu sambil membuka es krimnya. Machi memasukkan suapan pertama ke dalam mulutnya kemudian memandang wajah pemuda yang sedang berbaring di pangkuannya. "Kuharap kau benar-benar bisa menolongku, Hisoka."

"Menolong apa?"

"Menolongku melupakan pemuda itu."

Hisoka menatap Machi kemudian tersenyum, "Aku tidak pernah mengatakan kalau aku bisa membantumu melupakan pemuda itu. Aku hanya bisa membantumu untuk tidak mengingat pemuda itu lagi."

Machi tertawa lirih, "Kau benar. Kalau begitu maukah kau membantuku untuk tidak mengingat pemuda itu lagi?"

"Tentu saja, asalkan kau mau mengizinkanku melakukannya."

Gadis itu tersenyum kemudian menyuapkan es krim pada Hisoka, "Aku mengizinkanmu."

-OoO-

"Kau yakin tidak ingin membawa peralatan lain lagi? Mungkin saja di sana banyak serangga aneh."

Machi mendengus sebal. Menurutnya Hisoka sangatlah berlebihan sebagai temannya. Gadis itu memasukkan barang-barangnya kedalam bus kemudian mengkoordinasikan murid-muridnya untuk segera memasuki bus. Gadis itu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kepada pemuda itu ketika merasakan sentuhan lembut di pergelangan tangannya.

"Aku akan menemuimu nanti. Pastikan anak-anak di bus ini tidak membuatmu kerepotan atau aku akan memberikan mereka pelajaran yang berharga," Kata Hisoka sambil memandang Machi dengan tatapannya yang lembut namun misterius.

Machi tertawa lepas. Gadis itu menepuk pelan pipi pemuda itu beberapa kali kemudian memasuki busnya, "Kita bertemu nanti Hisoka. Sampai jumpa."

Gadis itu menutup pintu busnya lalu berjalan mencari bangku yang kosong untuk di tempati olehnya. Ia menemukan satu bangku yang berada di dekat jendela dan langsung duduk di sana. Tidak lama kemudian, bus mulai berjalan meninggalkan lapangan sekolah. Machi merasa sangat bersemangat karena ini adalah darmawisata pertamanya selama ia mengajar.

Gadis manis itu menatap keluar jendela. Tiba-tiba saja senyum mengembang di wajahnya. Ia teringat ketika pandangannya terhadap Hisoka berubah untuk yang pertama kalinya. Ya, hari itu mereka juga menaiki bus bersama-sama. Ia ingat bagaimana cara Hisoka menyelamatkannya dari pencopet. Walaupun Hisoka melakukannya dengan melukai orang itu, Machi merasa sangat menghargai tindakan spontan Hisoka.

"Sensei?" Panggil seorang murid. Hal itu membuyarkan semua lamunan Machi.

"Ya? Apa ada yang bisa sensei bantu?"

"Kami sudah menyelesaikan tugas-tugas kami sebelum tenggat waktu berakhir. Jadi, apakah kami bisa mendengarkan sedikit kisah mengenai sensei dan sensei Hisoka?" Lanjut murid itu kepada Machi. Beberapa anak lain terlihat meninggalkan pekerjaannya dan berbalik menatap gurunya.

"Hn, kami hanya berteman. Tidak lebih."

-OoO-

"Kau mau kemana? Mereka pasti akan segera di temukan. Kau hanya perlu menunggu saja," Kata Hisoka mencoba menghentikan usaha Machi untuk melakukan pencariannya.

"Mereka adalah tanggunganku. Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu yang buruk dengan mereka, aku tidak akan bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri."

Gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya. Ia membawa ranselnya yang berukuran cukup besar. Pelan-pelan sosoknya mulai menghilang di antaran pepohonan hutan. Berulang-ulang kali ia meneriakkan nama murid-muridnya yang terpisah dari rombongan kelompoknya. Machi berjalan kembali menelusuri jejaknya tadi. Ia memalingkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, berharap ia dapat menemukan sosok murid-muridnya namun hasilnya nihil. Gadis itu berjalan semakin jauh. Ia mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas. Tampak langit sudah mulai menggelap. Ia akhirnya mengurungkan niatnya dan kembali pulang. Gadis itu berjalan semakin jauh, langit sudah menghitam sepenuhnya namun ia sama sekali belum sampai ke perkemahan mereka. Jantungnya berdegup dengan lebih cepat. Sekarang ia sudah benar-benar yakin kalau ia tersesat di hutan yang gelap ini.

Machi meraba bagian kiri tasnya kemudian mengambil senter berukuran sedang. Ia mulai melanjutkan langkahnya. 'Sepertinya aku benar-benar kehilangan arah,' Batin Machi. Gadis itu kemudian duduk di bawah sebuah pohon. Gadis itu menatap langit gelap yang bertaburan bintang. Andai saja ia mendengarkan kata-kata Hisoka tadi, ia pasti tidak akan tersesat seperti ini.

Gadis itu menghela nafas panjang. Ia yakin tidak akan sampai apabila ia tetap diam dan menunggu seperti ini. Gadis itu berdiri lalu membersihkan celananya yang di kotori oleh pasir dan dedaunan kering. Setelah itu, ia melanjutkan langkahnya secara perlahan. Machi mengarahkan senternya ke depan. Yang dapat di dengar oleh telinganya hanyalah suara jangkrik, dan langkah kakinya sendiri. Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat akan masa lalunya yang kelam. Sungguh berat rasanya bila ia harus teringat dengan masa lalunya dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Kyaaa!"

BUK!

Gadis itu membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Ia mengusap-usap pelan punggungnya yang mendarat dengan tidak sempurna di tanah. Sial! Di saat tersesat, ia malah harus jatuh kedalam lubang jebakan yang di buat oleh pihak sekolah sendiri. Gadis itu mengambil senternya yang terjatuh kemudian mengarahkan senternya keatas. Gadis itu sedikit terpenjat melihat betapa dalamnya lubang jebakan ini. Ia lalu segera duduk dan mencari apapun yang bisa ia makan, mengingat perutnya sudah merasakan lapar yang teramat sangat. Setelah mendapatkan sebungkus biskuit dari tasnya, Machi segera memakan biskuit itu. 'Aku harus menunggu sampai besok. Mereka pasti akan menemukanku di sini.'

"Machi!"

Machi mendongakkan kepalanya. Apa ia tidak salah dengar? Seseorang sedang mencarinya!

"Aku di sini!" Balas Machi sambil berteriak ketika mendengar suara panggilan itu sekali lagi. Samar-samar ia melihat sesosok pemuda dari atas sana. "Hisoka! Tolong aku!"

-OoO-

"Terima kasih, Hisoka," Kata gadis itu sambil menatap tajam pemuda di sampingnya. "Berkat kau, kita berdua jadi terjebak di lubang terkutuk ini."

"Sama-sama. Setidaknya sekarang kau sudah tidak sendiri lagi."

"Aku benci malam berbintang," Kata Machi tiba-tiba, "Dan aku juga benci padamu. Gara-gara kau, aku semakin benci malam penuh bintang seperti saat ini."

"Benarkah? Semuanya pasti memiliki alasan. Maukah kau menceritakannya?" Balas Hisoka sambil tersenyum. Sayang sekali Machi tidak dapat melihat senyum itu.

"Aku pernah dekat dengan pemuda lain satu tahun setelah Kuroro menikahi gadis itu. Orang tuanya sudah mengenaliku dengan baik. Malah menurut gosip yang beredar di antara teman-temanku, tidak lama lagi pemuda itu akan melamarku."

Flashback:

"Kau mau ikut?" Tanya pemuda berambut coklat itu.

"Tentu saja. Tapi Shalnark, bukankah pesta itu khusus untuk keluargamu saja?"

Pemuda itu tertawa renyah kemudian mempercepat laju motornya. Machi memeluk pemuda itu dengan erat dari belakang. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mau membawaku dengan motor?"

"Motor baru," Balas Shalnark sambil tertawa dengan cukup keras.

Pemuda itu memperlambat motornya kemudian memasuki halaman rumah yang asri. Kedua pemuda yang sedang di mabuk asmara itu memasuki rumah bercat putih yang di padukan dengan warna coklat. Machi melepaskan sandalnya kemudian menggantinya dengan sandal rumahan dengan motif kelinci putih miliknya. Gadis itu memasuki ruang tamu kemudian menyapa seorang wanita paruh baya yang duduk di sofa berwarna putih bersih.

"Selamat malam bibi," Sapa Machi.

Wanita paruh baya itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Machi kemudian tersenyum ramah, "Selamat malam, Machi. Kenapa kau tidak datang beberapa hari ini? Bibi sudah merindukanmu. Biasanya kau tidak pernah lupa untuk mengunjungiku setiap harinya."

"Aku harus ikut pelatihan bibi," Jawab Machi sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, untunglah kau datang hari ini. Mari, aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu."

Machi mengikuti langkah wanita itu. Ia melihat wanita itu mencari-cari sesuatu dari lemarinya. Ia lalu mengeluarkan sebuah gaun selutut berwarna hitam, "Bagaimana menurutmu, Machi?"

"Indah sekali."

"Kau harus menggunakan gaun ini besok. Kami akan memperkenalkanmu pada keluarga besar kami. Kau harus bersiap-siap," Kata ibu Shalnark sambil memberikan gaun itu kepada Machi. "Kau harus cukup tidur malam ini. Sekarang, kau harus meminta Shalnark untuk mengantarmu pulang."

TOK TOK TOK!

"Shalnark? Apa kau ada di sini?"

Machi memasuki kamar itu. Tercium aroma maskulin khas lelaki di sana. Gadis itu menemukan sosok Shalnark sedang mengutak-atik komputernya. Pelan-pelan gadis itu memeluknya dari belakang.

"Aku mau pulang. Bisakah kau mengantarku dulu?"

"Baiklah."

Pemuda itu bangkit berdiri kemudian memeluk Machi dengan erat. "Kau harus datang besok. Kalau tidak, aku akan menangis sampai aku mati."

"Aku akan datang besok. Aku janji," Kata Machi sambil membalas pelukan Shalnark.

Pemuda itu melepaskan pelukannya kemudian mengantarkan Machi pulang. Mereka bercanda-tawa di sepanjang perjalanan mereka. Waktu terasa berjalan dengan sangat cepat. Gadis itu turun dari motor kemudian tersenyum kepada pemuda berambut coklat itu.

"Katamu motor ini adalah motor baru, bukan?" Tanya Machi, di balas dengan anggukan pemuda itu. "Kalau begitu, ayo tunjukkan kebolehan motor barumu ini."

Shalnark tersenyum lembut, "Baiklah. Aku akan melakukannya untuk gadis manis di depanku ini."

Pemuda itu mulai mengencangkan laju motornya meninggalkan Machi. Ia melakukan berbagai macam atraksi yang dapat ia lakukan. Machi tersenyum senang. Beberapa kali ia mengacungkan jempolnya dan bertepuk tangan melihat kelihaian Shalnark.

BRAAK!

Senyum Machi memudar. Tangan dan kakinya terasa sangat lemas. Di depan matanya sendiri, ia melihat Shalnark menabrak tiang listrik. Di depan matanya sendiri ia melihat orang yang berarti baginya meregang nyawa karena dirinya. Rasa bersalah mulai menyerangnya. Dengan cepat ia berlari menghampiri pemuda itu. Air mata mulai mengalir di pipinya. Sejak saat itu, hatinya terasa beku dan tertutup untuk siapapun juga. Ia tidak mau membunuh siapapun lagi.

End Flashback . . . .

"Keesokan harinya, aku datang ke pesta keluarga itu menggunakan gaun hitam yang di berikan oleh ibunya. Sayang sekali yang aku hadiri pada malam itu bukan lagi pesta keluarga yang meriah seperti yang sudah di ceritakan oleh Shalnark kepadaku. Pesta itu penuh dengan kesedihan."

Hisoka mengelus puncak kepala Machi pelan, berusaha menenangkan gadis itu, "Bagaimana dengan ibu Shalnark? Apa dia tidak mengatakan apapun padamu?"

Machi tersenyum lirih, "Dia mengutukku. Sejak saat itu aku tidak pernah lagi bertemu dengan ibu Shalnark."

Hisoka memeluk Machi dengan erat, "Sekarang aku mulai mengerti tentang dirimu. Tunggulah sampai kita bisa keluar dari sini."

Mereka terdiam di antara kesunyian malam itu. Masing-masing mereka sibuk dengan pemikiran mereka sendiri. Masih dengan memeluk Machi pemuda itu berkata, "Setelah kita kembali nanti, penugasanku di sekolah ini akan selesai. Aku harus kembali ke tempat asalku."

DEG

Mendadak hati Machi terasa nyeri. Sulit mengartikan perasaan itu. Kembali ia memutar otaknya mengingat kapan terakhir kali ia merasakan rasa nyeri seperti itu. Gadis itu membuka matanya pelan-pelan dan membalas pelukan itu. Ia sudah ingat sekarang. Perasaan itu sama ketika ia kehilangan orang-orang yang di cintainya. Apakah mungkin ia sudah mulai mencintai pemuda itu?

"Kalau begitu kau harus berhati-hati, Hisoka. Jaga dirimu baik-baik."

-OoO-

Ketika melihat Hisoka berdiri di ambang pintu, nafas Machi seakan tercekat. Ia hanya bisa mematung memandangi Hisoka. Pemuda itu masih sama seperti dulu, walaupun kini pemuda itu tampak lebih lelah. Kini mereka di pertemukan oleh takdir. Seharusnya mereka merasa senang, namun sepatah katapun tak kunjung keluar dari mulut mereka.

"Wah, sebuah pertemuan yang mengejutkan! Mantan guru menjahit dan guru olahraga. Sebaiknya kita merayakan reuni kecil ini," Suara itu mengejutkan mereka.

"Pak kepala sekolah?" Kata Machi ragu. Sungguh di luar dugaan.

"Benar. Ini adalah sekolah baru yang kami dirikan. Hanya saja, sekolah ini hanya akan melatih para-para atlet baru, pelajarannya hanya akan di batasi dengan pelajaran-pelajaran umum dan wajib. Kami memilihmu untuk menjadi guru memanah di sini," Kata pria bertubuh sintal itu sambil tersenyum. Ia menunjuk ke sisi lain ruangan itu. " Kau lihat pria bertubuh besar di sana? Namanya Razor dan dia adalah kepala sekolah di sini. Semoga kalian bisa bekerjasama dengan baik."

"Maafkan aku, tapi bisakan aku berbicara berdua dulu dengannya?" Kata Hisoka dengan sopan sambil menunjuk ke arah Machi. Permintaan itu di setujui oleh kepala sekolah.

Mereka meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan keheningan yang menegangkan. Setidaknya begitu menurut Machi. Beberapa detik saja sudah seperti beberapa menit baginya. Otak Machi terasa kosong dan ia tidak dapat berpikir apa-apa.

"Jadi kau bisa memanah?" Kata Hisoka tiba-tiba.

Machi tersentak dan mengangkat wajahnya. "Ya."

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Mereka berdua mengatakannya secara bersamaan dan rasanya semakin aneh saja. Entah mengapa semuanya terasa lain. Sejak kapan mereka saling bersikap canggung? Bukankah selama ini Hisoka selalu bertingkah seolah-olah mereka sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain? Apakah dua tahun memang waktu yang terlalu lama?

"Aku baik-baik saja," Jawab Machi. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

Hisoka menatap gadis itu datar, "Aku senang kau baik-baik saja. Ya, sebaiknya kau berkeliling dulu."

Machi mengerutkan keningnya. Apa hanya ini yang ingin di katakan oleh Hisoka? Setelah mereka berpisah dua tahun, hanya ini yang mau di katakan olehnya?

"Tunggu!" Seru Machi. "Apa hanya itu yang ingin kau katakan padaku?"

Dengan satu gerakan, Hisoka membalikkan badannya kembali dan menatap Machi, "Apa lagi yang perlu aku katakan? Semuanya sudah berakhir. Kau sudah terlalu dalam terperosok dalam lubang masa lalumu sendiri."

"Bodoh!" Bentak Machi tiba-tiba. "Jadi kenapa kau pikir aku mau mengatakan kata 'Jaga dirimu baik-baik' saat itu? Itu semua karena aku peduli padamu! Lalu kenapa aku mau mencoba belajar memanah? Itu karena aku selalu teringat akan dirimu!"

Hisoka mulai tersenyum, "Terakhir kali kau mengatakan selamat tinggal padaku, jujur saja aku sudah memutuskan untuk menyerah. Tapi-"

"Tapi kenapa?" Kata Machi menyela.

"Tapi sampai sekarangpun perasaanku itu tidak pernah pernah berubah."

Machi hampir yakin kalau jantungnya berhenti berdebat untuk beberapa detik. Perlahan-lahan gadis itu mendekati sang pemuda. Ia lalu memeluk dengan erat pemuda itu. Air mata mulai mengalir membasahi pipinya.

Hisoka tidak dapat menggerakkan tubuhnya sedikitpun. Ia terlalu takut untuk bergerak. Ia takut kalau semua ini hanya mimpi indah dan bila ia bergerak maka semua mimpi ini akan buyar seketika. Yang dapat ia rasakan hanya kehangatan yang menjalar dari pelukan Machi. Ia mendengar helaan nafas Machi di telinganya.

"Aku," Gumam Machi, "Percaya padamu."

Kata-kata itu seakan menjadi mantera ajaib di telinga Hisoka. Pelan-pelan iapun melingkarkan tangannya pada gadis itu. Kata-kata itu seperti sihir yang meyakinkan dirinya bahwa semua ini bukanlah mimpi. Semuanya terasa benar sekarang. Ia tidak ragu lagi.

-OoO-

Machi melirik alarm di sampingnya. Gadis manis itu mematikan alarm itu sebelum benda berwarna hitam itu berbunyi. Ia melangkah meninggalkan kamarnya kemudian berjalan menuju dapur. Seulas senyum tipis terukir di wajah gadis itu. Kembali ia teringat dengan seorang pemuda yang berhasil mencairkan kebekuan hatinya. Machi mengeluarkan beberapa bahan kemudian mulai memasak.

Acara masaknya terganggu ketika ia merasakan pelukan hangat dari belakangnya. Gadis itu kemudian membalikkan badannya dan menatap wajah orang yang memeluknya. Pemuda berambut kemerahan dengan tubuh atletis. Machi tersenyum lembut kemudian membalas pelukan itu.

"Selamat ulang tahun, suamiku."

The End

.

.

.

.

Fic gajeba T_T Sends yang lainnya. Mohon di review.


End file.
